


玄鸟至

by JadeLoong (garlichan)



Category: Chinese History RPF, 大秦帝國 | Da Qin Di Guo | The Qin Empire (TV)
Genre: Gen, 不是重复发布, 从ao3大号搬到ao3小号, 你cp就没别的梗可以写了吗, 反正就奇货可居那点破事, 我真的恨大秦赋, 所以私心打了大秦帝国的tag, 私心子楚左, 第一次写古风, 胡写的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlichan/pseuds/JadeLoong
Summary: 小戎俴收，五楘梁辀。游环胁驱，阴靷鋈续。文茵畅毂，驾我骐馵。言念君子，温其如玉。在其板屋，乱我心曲。
Relationships: 嬴子楚/吕不韦
Kudos: 2





	玄鸟至

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么不会写古风还是要写呢？  
> 因为被很多这对cp同人文恶心到了，一水儿的霸道总裁小白花，秦王攻抚慰（玩笑意味）的我怎么能坐视不管，于是提刀上阵自己整了个吃得下的粮，所谓自产自销。  
> 看庄襄王的业绩我寻思这人也不是什么善茬，他什么都可以是但绝对不可能是个小白花。所以按我流人物理解，子楚当年应该是有心无力，藏起獠牙的一匹西百狼。他无意中向吕不韦吹逼，才让吕不韦发现此人“奇货可居”，如此子楚才有机会慢慢显露锋芒。

赵孝成王五年，仲春，邯郸。

富商赵豪于家中设宴，邀请一众赵国贵胄、名士赴宴。庭院与厅室有侍女穿行，布置几案、席垫及餐具。宅邸所植草木清香弥漫，竟稀释几分邯郸的阴云。

此时距开宴还尚早，却有一人迈过门槛，未得门口家仆通报便匆匆进府。许是他着急，一名手持席垫的侍女低着头撞上了他侧身。侍女蹙眉抬头，认出此人后慌忙赔罪。

“无妨，无妨。”他留下两个词，绕过了侍女。

他此行来寻的人一身锦缎，红光满面地站在厅中指挥仆人们行动。

“赵伯。”来客先躬身行礼。

“吕先生，真早。”赵豪转过身，回之以礼，将吕姓宾客迎入厅中，面露尴尬道，“老夫还在布置。稍后引先生入座。”

“赵伯设宴，不韦若是待开宴之时赴约，又显得不敬重。”

吕不韦语气诚恳，几乎说动赵豪。然而赵豪老练世故，也知道这是客套。

“巧舌，吕先生不愧精通陶朱之术。”赵豪笑，客套听得受用，他话锋一转，又有些消沉，“可如今的买卖，仅凭一张蜜口，仍嫌不够。”

赵豪叹气，一扫先前精神焕发的模样，终于显了些老人的疲态。他唤来侍女，引吕不韦去客堂入座，自己也跟了过去。

吕不韦落座，正坐望向主座的赵豪。

“因此吕某前来，也是为了买卖。”他微微颔首，等待赵豪坐下，压低了声音继续道，“韩赵于上党拒秦，赵国少田……”

赵豪瞥了眼吕不韦，他经商几十年，自然了解列国冲突间如何攫利的门道。粮草、辎重、兵器，凡是战乱用得上的，皆可取利。

“先生，今日可莫提此事。”

“吕某愿让利与赵伯。”

赵豪摆手，显然不愿再谈。

吕不韦连忙问道：“不够？”

“够了。老夫昔年凭一身胆，列国游走倒卖。如今悔啊，寝食难安，生怕被他者当要害拿捏。老夫还要为小女考虑，罢了，罢了。”

“吕某疏忽，赵伯见谅。”

“无妨。今日设宴亦是为寻靠山。”

“国人卑商，一席宴该飧何人？”

“小女还未出嫁。”赵豪顾左右而言它。

吕不韦了然，点点头：“结成亲家，不错。可惜吕某乃一贱商，孑然一身，家中尚有老父，怕是没有小姐愿委身吕某。”语毕，他又笑，笑中满是自嘲。

赵豪跟着笑几声，接上话：“吕先生列国经商，人脉广布。宴中可为老夫把把关，选个贤婿，如何？“

“赵伯过奖，吕某不过奔走多了。若赵伯不嫌弃，吕某宴中替赵伯多看着些。”

吕不韦这是应下来了。赵豪大喜，拱手道：“有劳吕先生。”

语毕，赵豪起身，朝吕不韦道别后去了门庭，准备迎接宾客。

吕不韦全身松弛下来，双目盯着几案。他又怎会不知赵豪的顾虑，然而经商之道，便是“富贵险中求”，无险则无利。吕不韦忽又感慨起来：商贾与百官倒在这相似了，都提着脑袋行事。

赵豪寻贵胄攀附未尝不可，吕不韦摇摇头，但他只信自己。

来客是一般的来客，所以这宴也是一般的宴。

赵豪闻言微皱眉头，怎么，嫌老夫的宴席不够阔气？

“阔可不在金银之中，在乎宾客。”吕不韦的声音被歌舞盖过去，“草民如你我，想阔也阔不起来。”

“我赵国士人，公子，还入不了吕先生的眼？”赵豪低声打趣道，“吕先生这是想与大王同席啊。”

“哎，不敢。吕某胆小，赵伯吓到吕某了。”

赵豪呵呵一笑，就此打住。他举盏起身，向来客祝酒。一时间宾客主人其乐融融，丝弦舞乐之声中，一美貌女子着缎衣缓步而来。婀娜起舞。

此女面若银月，眼波流转，看得吕不韦心下一动。赵豪之女果真美艳。吕不韦喝下一口酒，别开视线，看见主座赵豪正与他人交谈，夸赞爱女。

丝竹慢摇，赵姬朱唇轻启：“南有嘉鱼，烝然罩罩……”

肤白，多姿，歌甜，注都押在她身上。吕不韦扫视一圈宾客，往来谈笑者皆闭口不言，紧盯赵姬的举手投足。

人群只沉默片刻，便有人借酒壮胆，和而歌之，被人斥了句“无礼”。

平庸之辈。与人开口夸夸其谈，邂逅红颜想入非非。吕不韦埋头吃菜，再无兴趣帮赵豪“寻婿”。宴中纨绔公子饮酒作乐，名士学子亦借机抒志，只是满嘴圣贤书，也不知是读书还是背书。

赵豪想觅高枝，难。吕不韦忽觉食之无味，放箸饮酒。对他何尝不是一样。贾金银珠玉，有利无名。若有名，何惧无利。

一曲舞毕，赵姬施礼飘然离去。待众人回神，已有人举盏向赵豪敬酒，甜言蜜语满是奉承，言下欲与美人一亲芳泽。

莫说是赵豪，怕是赵家姑娘自己都看不上这群人。吕不韦本想与赵豪耳语一番，然而在场客人们将赵豪团团围住——围住似乎不当，但吕不韦是毫无机会与之相谈。

只有一人未动。一清隽青年正坐席上，望着赵姬离去方向，把玩手中酒盏。不用餐，亦不饮酒，超脱一般与人相绝。不多时，此人放下酒盏，悄无声息地离开客堂。

吕不韦心下生疑，却听有人叫了一声自己。

“吕先生，方才那歌舞如何？”

吕不韦闻声，一旁士子微笑发问。他应付两句，便拱手赔礼，起身离去。

莫不是去找赵家姑娘了。吕不韦走出客堂，忧心想。

他四下望望，听见内堂隐约有女声调笑，才放下心，可屋内不见青年影。

一阵夜风卷起月光穿门而入，吕不韦便循风踏出屋外，看见院内青年负手而立，背对他轻哼秦国民风。

“言念君子，温其如玉……”

宴会笑语被二人抛之脑后。吕不韦于青年身后行礼，问道：“阁下不尽兴？”

青年回头，还之以礼：“吕先生。”

“阁下也识得吕某，惭愧。”吕不韦笑。

“先生乃卫国巨贾，谁人不晓。”青年微笑，复又敛起笑容，“水陆俱陈，暖冰清冽。自然尽兴。倒是吕先生，美酒在手，美姬入怀，又怎会跑出来？”

“人群吵嚷，觅个清净。”

青年点头：“人多，气浊，忧闷不得解。”

“敢问阁下忧心何事？”吕不韦试探问道。

“赵酒绵柔，入喉温润。酒是好酒，不喜欢喝。”

“美姬乐舞助兴，不够？”

“会太甜糯。在下倒惦念秦酒，如刀，杀口。”青年停顿，又道，“至于美姬，韶华易逝，其貌不得长久。就如这赵酒，酒过三巡，便渐觉无味。不过初尝滋味，的确惊艳。”

“阁下是秦人？”

“正是。”青年眯起眼，答道。

“既来之，则安之。赵豪此宴并非享乐而设，乃为打点。阁下，可别光顾着品酒盼红颜。”吕不韦饶有深意，“赵国贵族名流齐聚此宅。一秦人若想在赵国发迹，机不可失。”

吕不韦又放轻声音：“再者，近年时局动荡，秦赵龃龉。吕某也是为阁下着想。”

青年一愣，随后放声大笑，他躬身朝吕不韦施礼：“多谢先生，在下受教。”

青年直起腰，脸上仍带笑意，还有两抹微醺酡红：“先生既为商贾，与在下赌一把，如何？”

“赌什么？”

“赌在下能否办场更大的宴！饮秦酒，唱秦风，共赏列国奇珍！连那赵氏美姬，也要来我宴上歌舞！”

这赵氏美姬，自然是说赵豪爱女。

“若成，在下定奉先生为座上宾。”青年大笑，展臂，似乎诉说的是大图景，而非一玩笑赌局。

“那吕某届时定当拜访。阁下切勿忘记。”吕不韦也笑，这秦人初识如子都，相谈却如狂且。“若是不成呢？”

“那便不成！”青年抛却感怀，朗声道，“在下没有本金，只有一条命。不成便丢了去！”

“阁下豪言，吕某佩服。”

青年笑笑，施礼告辞。吕不韦在他转身时瞥见其腰间玉佩，莹润洁白。

是夜，吕不韦回府休息，却辗转反侧。不知为何想起青年所戴玉佩。

“玄鸟之状……”

玄鸟乃秦国宗室图腾。

“居赵秦人，秦国宗室……”

渑池会盟后，秦公子异质赵，迄今未归。

吕不韦猛地从榻上坐起，睡意全无：“我怎么忘了呢！”

他手中捏紧被角，本欲离榻，却躺了回去。他常年无望的羁愿在浓浓夜色中向他透出一星曙光，色白如玉。

困意再度袭来，吕不韦闭眼，朦胧中续上了公子异哼唱的秦国歌谣。

“……在其板屋，乱我心曲。”

吕不韦动身前往聊城已是几日之后。他四处打听来公子异居所，又与赵豪说明一番，这才启程。

临行前赵豪抓着吕不韦的袖子问道，吕先生，那位公子真有能耐？

吕不韦郑重点头答是，叫赵豪再三放心。

但他驻足于公子异居所门外时，又有些踌躇。无车乘仆役，门庭冷清。

哪有如此落魄的宗室公子。吕不韦犹豫，敲门。屋内只闻一声“哎”，木门应声而开。

仆役还是有的，一个。

吕不韦打量几眼面前老仆，灰头土脸，倒像农夫。他行礼，放缓声音道：“我乃卫人吕不韦，求见公子。”

老仆诧异，半天蹦出来一个字：“啥？”

“我乃卫人，求见公子。”

老仆听明白后大喜，大开门扉后拧着脖子向里屋喊：“公子！有个卫国的吕先生来访！还有个贵人来找公子了……嘿！来来来先生请进。”

那日夜晚的青年声音从里屋模糊传出来。

“阿栎，不要喊，我知道了。带进来吧。”

没找错。吕不韦拍拍身上灰尘，恭敬地由老仆引入门厅。

此宅家居简朴整洁，若非吕不韦来前知晓主人身份，像是普通人家。房屋局促，因此门厅、客堂、书房皆为一间。宅主人公子异一袭素衣，持卷跪坐于书桌前，正放下竹简施礼迎客。

“草民吕不韦，拜见公子。”

至少方便些。吕不韦施礼，想道。

“阿栎，退下吧。”公子异吩咐道，“我与吕先生相谈，提壶酒来。”

随后他又补充：“清的。”

“哎，好，好。公子先生慢聊，老仆这就去。”

木门合上。

“先生坐。”公子异回到书桌，示意吕不韦落座桌旁一席垫，“异人不知先生此番拜访，仅有一壶浊酒。招待不周，望先生海涵。”

“是吕某唐突叨扰。吕某之过，公子莫怪。”

吕不韦如此道，目光停留在屋中数个书架片刻。一册册竹简码得整整齐齐，连成一堵书墙。他又望向公子异书桌，竹简下放了块带墨迹的丝帛。

“先生，在下有一事不解。”公子异前倾身子，盯着吕不韦的表情，问道，“在下与先生不过一面之缘，为何先生不辞辛苦拜访陋居？”

吕不韦坐正，仪态滴水不漏，并未给公子异留下破绽：“吕某想做一大买卖，却苦于无人共谋之，故而求助公子。”

公子异越听，表情越为僵硬，最后干巴巴道：“先生怕是找错人了。异人少小质赵，亦无根基、人脉，车乘进用不饶。何来本金与先生做买卖？”

吕不韦听出其言下之意：为何不去寻赵国名流，偏要寻秦质子？

吕不韦话锋一转，叹了口气：“公子，吕某曾与家中老父议商。耕田之利十倍，珠玉之赢百倍。吕某的买卖，不止百倍。”

“早先听闻吕先生贩贱卖贵，与列国军中往来，因而家累千金。辎重钱粮，其利千倍。”公子异冷笑一声，“先生欲与我秦军买卖，可先生通晓秦律否？”

“吕某深知，此乃死罪。吕某这买卖，不图私利，只为公子，大公子之门。”

公子异皱紧眉头，“吕先生何不先大自家之门？”

他欲再开口时吕不韦已经起身：“公子有所不知，吕某之门须仰仗公子之门而大。”

公子异瞳孔骤然一缩，此时吕不韦向他行礼，朗声道。

“吕某，愿助公子谋秦！”

“大胆！”

公子异几乎在吕不韦开口同时怒斥，他一摔手中竹简，竹简散在吕不韦面前。

吕不韦抬头，紧紧相逼：“公子欲办秦宴，欲揽天下珍宝。为何畏惧？”

“那是酒醉狂言！”公子异气急，起身离席。“先生，异人深知商贾求名艰阻，但异人也请先生莫害我！”

“如何害？吕某又求何名？”

公子异颤声：“列国最卑商人。先生想出入廷中，异人明白。但先生欲谋其位，大可金钱贾之，巧言诱之。谋秦，先生可知，这两个字便能换你九个脑袋！”

待胸口暗火消退，公子异喘了口气，才继续道：“昔魏襄王质秦，魏公子才干过人，一腔热血天下共晓！亦不过先惠文王豢养一猛虎。异人不敏，保全性命已是难事。又如何仿效魏襄王？若异人如先生这般野心尽显，异人这质子便会是真的人质，牵制秦国。先生还不懂吗？”

“公子困顿仍心系母国，心有余而力不足，吕某明白。”吕不韦低头，看到竹简内容，乃是《商君书·战法》。而桌上丝帛内容让他眼前一亮，更是确信自己判断无误。

“你！”公子异说不出话，只得拂袖背过身去。

“公子勤勉，质赵种学，孜孜不辍。商君之法怕是早已烂熟于心。”

公子异背对吕不韦，低下头，长叹道：“那又如何，自身难保，读来消遣罢了。”

“那丝帛所绘赵国舆图又该作何解释？公子自身难保，却要画下这赵国驻兵要塞之处，吕某不解。”

“与先生何干？先生从商十数年，军屯要塞于先生而言信手掂来罢了。”

“金银人脉，吕某皆有。为助公子谋秦，吕某倾家荡产，仍犹不悔！”

公子异沉默，此时的他相比二人初见，少了张狂，只剩优柔。

吕不韦同样缓出一口气，沉声道：“公子可知，秦赵二军近日于玉溪河谷交战？不论秦国胜败与否，公子恒有性命之忧，成一废质子，于秦于己无利。吕某与那宴会主人赵豪打点过，赵家女儿对公子有意。若由赵豪招赘，公子至少衣食无忧，我与赵豪亦会设法保全公子。”

“此乃本钱，公子。”

公子异不作答，良久戚然道：“先生不必赘言。”

吕不韦也不再相逼，只想最后再争取一次，便行礼：“公子既然不愿，吕某也不好强求。吕某告退。但公子记住，待吕某胯出屋门一步，便不会回头。请公子三思。”

语毕，吕不韦挺直了腰，返身迈步。

公子异紧了紧拳头，依旧犹疑不决。

一步。

两步。

三步。

四步。

吕不韦迈出第五步，伸手欲推门，指尖触及木门时听闻身后公子异叫道：“先生……！留步。”

吕不韦回头，将欣喜藏于腹中：“吕某在。”

“异人方才失态，先生见谅。”公子异躬身行长揖，语气带着歉意，“先生教我，如何以质子之身，谋秦王之位？”

“待公子仆役提酒回来，你我二人，以酒助兴，细谈。”

“好。有劳先生了。”


End file.
